The embodiment relates to an image display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
The image display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit installed on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel to supply light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight unit may include a lamp or an LED (light emitting diode) as a light source.
Meanwhile, a slim LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has been demanded from customers in an LCD market. In addition, a scheme to reduce the manufacturing cost by simplifying the manufacturing process has been requested.